powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nadira's Dream Date
Nadira's Dream Date is the thirty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Time Force. Synopsis A misunderstanding leads Nadira to fall for Lucas, who is threatened by Ransik to treat her well. After forcing a breakup, Lucas is attacked by Chameliacon, who is defeated with the help of the Rangers. Plot Nadira whines about how her life is missing romance. Ransik tries his best to cheer her up. The Rangers pick on Lucas when they find his poetry book in which he writes about his race car. Ransik sends Nadria with Chameliacon to make her feel a little better and have some fun. The Rangers show up and battle the long tongued lizard. They make him retreat. Lucas ends up fighting Nadira, and sends her flying into a bush. After the Rangers leave, Nadira finds Lucas' poetry, and thinks it was written about her. Back at base, Nadira gushes over her new romantic interest to Ransik, who reluctantly accepts it. To make sure his little princess is happy, he finds Lucas and threatens him to be good to his daughter. The two go out on a date and Lucas is the perfect gentleman. Chameliacon attacks againand gives the Rangers a toungue lashing. But this time, Ransik shows up to make sure his forces don't hurt him. Lucas explains himself later on and the Rangers come up with a plan. Lucas shows up on his next date as a brutal, dirty, disgusting, bottom feeding, trash sucking bum. When Nadira runs home crying, Ransik sends Chameliacon back and this time he is to go after Lucas. Chameliacon attacks again. Lucas takes it personally and charges. He grabs the mutant's tounge and jumps over an overpass, suspending him in midair. Wes jumps in and hits him with a Time Strike. Chameliacon grows and the Rangers call on the Zords. He attackswith a tongue-likeenergy whip, lashing out at the Zords. Lucas does the honors and puts the mutant on ice with a Time Target attack. Nadira receives a note from a secret admirer and enthusiastically meets him at the beach only to find Gluto. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) **Yuji Kido as Lucas Kendall (Sentai Footage) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) (morphed only) *Brianne Siddall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins (credit only) *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Kerrigan Mahan as Chameliacon (voice) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *In Wild Force's "Reinforcements from the Future", Lucas and Nadira are shown to be attracted to each other to Ransik's frustration, showing that some of what Nadira felt for Lucas in this episode was real. Indeed, its revealed that following the events of "The End of Time", Lucas kept a remorseful Nadira out of serious trouble, a further indication of this. *Eric doesn't appear in this episode unmorphed. He only appears briefly near the end of the episode summoning the Q-Rex when the Rangers fight a giant Chameliacon. *Edward Albert (Mr. Collins) doesn't appear in the episode. See Also (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:Time Force